


I Dare You

by thechaosofmayhem



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 22:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11769777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thechaosofmayhem/pseuds/thechaosofmayhem
Summary: I don't own any of this except the idea for this fic.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of this except the idea for this fic.

She was all blonde hair, tight strapless dress, smiles, and bubbling laughter that hid her demons. She knew pain better than most women and he hadn't been expecting her to approach him at all. He wasn't like the other guys, he was far from normal and he had his own tastes, but she slid into his lap so easily it almost felt like she belonged there and he dared any man to try to take her away. 

He wanted to take her the second she started nibbling on his ear, but he didn't dare move. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed a trail back up to his ear lobe and his hands dug into her hips so hard he was afraid he was leaving bruises. "Take me to bed Killer." She whispered to him so softly that he wondered if she even said it or if he had only imagined it. 

Placing his hands under her back and legs he carried her to the back and she rested her head on his shoulder, her arms wrapped tightly around him. He set her gently on the bed and she smiled a seductive smile as she crooked her finger at him, kicking her heels off onto the floor. "Can you show me a good time Happy?" She teased with a sultry smile sitting up on her arms. He nodded knowing he shouldn't want her, shouldn't take her, but as he followed the curves of her body with his eyes and saw the complete willingness in hers he knew he wasn't about to say no. " _Ain't a man alive dumb enough to say no to her_." He thought quickly as he shed his kutte and shirt, placing them on a chair. 

She stared at him appreciatively, admiring every inch of his body getting up on her knees in front of him, touching him, sliding her hands across his upper body, his arms. She gripped them and leaned forward kissing his chest, biting across his pecs, his growls of pleasure fueling the desire and she bit down hard making him moan as he carded his fingers through her hair, she nibbled a trail up to his shoulders and he pulled her in for a kiss, both of them opening for the other as their tongues tangled together. 

"Are you sure?" He asked pulling her away. "Yes." She answered, nodding breathlessly and he pushed her lightly as she fell back with a giggle, smiling up at him. He kicked off his boots and socks and climbed on the bed, grabbing her ankles and pulling her closer, she squealed happily as he did, eager to taste her. He ran his hands up her thighs, sliding her tiny dress up to her waist, slipping her panties slowly down her long legs. He leaned in trailing his nose up her thigh as she mewled beneath him, begging him, his favorite thing. 

He reached his destination, the apex of her thighs, her blonde curls beckoned him with a promise of more and he couldn't resist flicking his tongue out, licking her slowly, tasting her sweetness as she put her hands around his head, pulling him closer. He placed his hands under her ass and lifted her, throwing her legs over his shoulders and began to devour her, eliciting screams of pleasure as she dug her nails into his scalp. He couldn't stop the hiss of pleasure at the pain she caused, he welcomed it, feeding her frenzy with his skilled tongue, eating pussy was one of his favorite things to do to a woman and hers was the sweetest ever. 

He lapped at her like he couldn't get enough, and he couldn't. Not even after he felt her legs tighten around his head and her screams becoming erratic, not even after she came screaming his name, her body arching and slamming back down as he licked away every bit of her honey. He pulled away reluctantly, wiping his mouth off with his hand, staring up at her as she panted and the sight of her disheveled, sweating, and sated body still rocking from the aftershocks of her orgasm made him harder than he already was as he took his jeans and boxers off, climbing over her when she opened her arms and welcomed him inside her. 

He wanted to be gentle, knew he should be, but the second her arms wrapped and her nails dug deep he couldn't help the punishing rhythm that he set, a rhythm she matched, move for move, stroke for stroke. He pulled out of her to flip her over on to her hands and knees reaching up and unzipping her dress, sliding it down her body, kissing down her spine slowly, her moans making him twitch against her body, as he tossed it on the back of the chair, before entering her again. Her body arched as he pulled her hair back, placing his other hand on her hip and stroked into her slowly a few times, drawing out the sounds of her moans, a smile she couldn't see on his face as he felt her clenching around him he sped up his pace. 

He reached around her to rub her clit and he felt her come apart beneath him with a sound that could shatter glass as he followed her a few strokes later with a harsh grunt, slamming himself inside her one last time before stilling himself, both of them sweating and breathless falling on his back next to her as she collapsed on to her stomach. She snuggled up to him and he didn't object to her touch letting her stay, staying himself. 

She fell asleep and he moved to bring his gun closer, just in case, before sliding back into bed with her and pulling her closer into his arms. He woke to a tickle on his face and opened his eyes to find a mass of blonde hair all over, looking over to see her still asleep and snuggled close, her back to him and he rolled over as quietly as possible to wrap his arm around her. 

She rolled over with a groan and curled into him with a sigh before opening her eyes. Her playful blue eyes were met with a pair of serious brown eyes looking down at her with a curious gaze and she stretched with a smile. "Yes I remember last night. I wasn't that drunk." She answered his unspoken questions looking up and him, raking her nails across his chest. 

He nodded closing his eyes, leaning into her touch. "Why?" He questioned with a groan and she absentmindedly shrugged "Because I like you. I just didn't know how to approach that being the ex wife of one of your brothers." She explained touching his chin and he opened his eyes. She stared into his eyes "Is this ok?" She asked him motioning between them. He stared at her silently for a moment before nodding and leaned in to kiss her, wanting to taste her again, have her again and she moaned her consent into his mouth. Lyla Winston was a force of her own, ex wife to his fallen brother and Happy Lowman dared any man to try and take her away from him.


	2. I Dare You Too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same warnings as before..I don't own anything , but this fic idea.

He didn't know how his brothers would react, to be fair no other brother had ever been in this situation. There was an unspoken rule that you never touched a brothers ex old lady, but how did that rule apply to a fallen brother? Would they care? Would he care if they did? Would she? These are the questions that passed through his mind as he dressed after showering, but there was only one that seemed to matter. If it was a problem would they stop? 

He silently approached her, startling her for a moment, until she saw it was only him and she leaned into him, a sweet smile on her face. "Zip me?" She asked with a soft moan after he couldn't stop himself from kissing her exposed skin, zipping her up reluctantly with a frown. "Happy you can't make me late for work again." She teased, turning and wrapping her arms around his neck, pressing her body against his. His hands moved from her sides, sliding down until they rested on her round ass. 

She leaned up to kiss him and his hands found her hair to pull her close with a growl, parting her lips quickly, her long nails digging into the back on his head. She pulled away and he let her go with a huff as she ran her hands through her hair to fix it and turned back toward the mirror to check her makeup. "I'll see you later?" She asked grabbing her purse and keys and walking toward the door. 

She turned when he didn't answer, or grunt, as was his normal custom. She tilted her head to the side and looked at him "What?" "There's a party tonight at the clubhouse." He answered. She nodded "Yes I know, Chibs asked me to bring the girls by." His jaw clenched. "We'll have to tell them eventually Hap. I know you're not looking for anything serious and neither am I, but this has been going on for a couple months and it can't stay hidden forever." He nodded, quiet again. She couldn't help but roll her eyes as she chuckled at him. "Good talk, but seriously think it over." She noted and left for work. 

He sat on the side of the bed and ran his hands over his scalp in frustration, he still didn't know how to tell his brothers he was sleeping with Opie's widow, words weren't his thing. He pulled up to the clubhouse grumpier than normal and snatched his helmet off, tossing it onto the bike. He reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a joint, lighting it and taking a deep drag. 

He didn't hear Tig approach him "Something on your mind?" "No." He snapped and walked away. His mood was sour the entire day and hadn't changed by nightfall, if anything he was more edgy and he didn't like it. He sat at the bar quietly, rolling his toothpick around his mouth, watching the prospects clean and set up for the nights activities, stocking the bar with beer and liquor as the guys crowded inside and the girls started arriving. 

He scanned the room for Lyla, finding her with Chibs, giving him a kiss on the cheek. She wandered around the room for the majority of the night talking, smiling, laughing, the prospects falling all over her, as were a few of his brothers and he didn't understand why he felt the urge to stab them all. He growled as he slammed down his shot and threw the glass down. 

Chibs approached him slowly, leaning against the bar "Ya alrigh'? He asked. He shrugged "I don't know." Chibs laughed "Ya look like ya wan' ta kill everyone here." Happy flicked his eyes to Chibs, his jaw twitching. "More so than normal." Chibs added. He was about to respond when he saw movement out of the corner of his eyes and saw one of his brothers smack Lyla on the ass.

His jaw clenched, snapping his toothpick and he spit it out as he stood, his chair falling over with a crash that was ignored as he stepped over to Lyla and pulled her away before throwing a punch at his brothers jaw. "Touch her again I'll take your fucking hands." He growled grabbing her wrist and dragging her next to him, tucking her under the protection of his arm. 

The room was silent, watching the normally stoic killer take a shot at a brother over a woman. Mouths open in shock as eyes darted around, everyone looking to the others for answers. He went back to his seat at the bar with Lyla in tow and casually picked up his seat, sitting down and pulling her into his lap, his arm wrapping protectively around her waist. He called one of the girls over to get them drinks as he felt a calm move through his body at her close proximity. Happy Lowman said his peace and staked his claim with a voiceless look that still dared anyone to try to take her from him and no one was brave enough to try.


End file.
